Utility doors are commonly used at the sides of recreation vehicles to provide access for gas, water, sewer, and electrical utilities. Especially in the case of electrical utilities, it is important to avoid the leakage of rainwater through the door into the utility. When the vehicle is traveling for a considerable period in a heavy rainstorm, large amounts of water drip down along the side of the vehicle over the door. Although it would be possible to use properly installed rubber sealing strips which were compressed to seal out rainwater, it would be difficult to assure consistent high quality installation at low cost. Door assemblies can be made accurately and economically by injection molding of a limited number of parts that fit together in a simple manner. A utility door assembly that could be molded to resist the entrance of water through the door, instead of only sealing against the entry of water that has found its way to the door, would be of considerable value in the production of low-cost utility doors that resisted the leakage of rainwater.